


When Tears Need to Flow...

by Lila_Guilleroy



Series: I Love You, Too. [4]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Spoilers, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Guilleroy/pseuds/Lila_Guilleroy
Summary: MAJOR EPISODE SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO EPISODE ELEVEN!!The aftershocks of Bradley’s death didn’t hit immediately. With everything going in the hospital, Devon barely had time to think about it. But after three consecutive shifts, Devon finally gets some down time with Conrad, and everything that happened in the past 4 days come crashing down on Devon.





	When Tears Need to Flow...

**Author's Note:**

> hhnmmmmgh im sorry this is so late. i’ve been so busy lately. at least i waited until now! because of the new episodes out. oh my poor baby devon 😭😭😭. i love him so much and he’s hurting so bad.

The aftershocks of Bradley’s death didn’t hit immediately. With everything going in the hospital, Devon barely had time to think about it. But after three consecutive shifts, Devon finally gets some down time with Conrad, and everything that happened in the past 4 days come crashing down on Devon. 

It started out as a semi-normal day. He finished his third consecutive shift at 6 A.M. that morning, and Conrad didn’t start his shift until 10 o’clock that night. They finally had the entire day together to rest and just take stuff in. 

Devon climbed into bed with Conrad, exhaustion creeping into every one of his muscles. His mind was a jumbled mess with all of the cases thrown at him in the last four days. 

Conrad mumbled tiredly as Devon climbed into bed, already shifting to accommodate Devon. Devon instantly pressed himself into the embrace, breathing in the earthy smell of Conrad.

”Finally finished those shifts?” Conrad murmured in his ear. Devon nodded, brain too tired to come up with an actual response. He breathed heavily, letting the waves of exhaustion crash over him until he fell into a deep dream-filled sleep.

 

The first thing Devon noticed when he opened his eyes was that, wow, wasn’t he in bed with Conrad when he fell asleep? This had to be a dream, but it all felt so vivid.

His mind seemed to be on repeat of Monday, the day that- 

Lifeless eyes stared back at him, his friend’s familiar ginger hair haunting his vision.

“No, no no no!” Devon cried, jolting up in bed, startling Conrad. Devon sobbed in great heaving gasps, the panic and shame set in because he couldn’t save his friend. “I’m sorry- No please! I’m sorry, I wanted to- to save you, please I-“ Devon choked, trembling so hard he could rock the entirety of Georgia.

”Devon! Devon, can you look at me? Babe, look at.” Even as Devon looked at the figure sitting next to him, his voice seemed far away. “Devon, I need you to match my breathing, are you with me?” Conrad breathed in deeply, Devon copying shakily. “Good, keep matching my breathing.” This went on until Devon’s breathing had calmed.

Conrad grabbed his hands gently, peeling them away from Devon’s arms. Scratch marks shone prominently on the inside of his arms, some of them bleeding. “Dev, baby, come here.” Conrad gently soothed, pulling Devon into an embrace.

”I’m s-s-sorry for w-waking y-you.” Devon looked down, embarrassed. Conrad smiled and pressed a kiss to Devon’s forehead.

”Always apologetic even when it’s not needed. It’s fine Devon, I’d rather be here with you than sleeping.” Conrad smiled against Devon’s head. Devon sighed, wiping away the stray tears from his eyes. Conrad looked at his arms. “Let’s get those cleaned up, babe.” Devon nodded, not pulling away from the warm embrace of his lover.

 Conrad stood them both up, supporting most of Devon’s (little to no) body weight. Devon gripped his shirt, unwilling to leave comfort in fear of another attack. “How long did it last this time?” Conrad looked at the time.

”A little over an hour. Their getting better, babe. Do you wanna tell me what this one was about?” Conrad gently questioned.

”B-Bradley...” Devon let out a small sob, covering his mouth with his hand. Conrad looked at him sympathetically, instantly rubbing circles in his back to soothe him.

Conrad set Devon down on the toilet and went for the first aid kit, returning quickly to patch up his boyfriend. Devon had silently cried while Conrad patched him up, trying to hide his trembling shoulders.

Conrad stood up from his kneeling position on the floor and kissed Devon’s forehead, wiping away his tears and holding Devon in an embrace.

”Losing someone you love is hard. I know that firsthand. If I didn’t have you there to help me with Lilly, who knows what I would have done. I love you Dev, and just know that we’re going to get through this. 

“Thanks Conrad. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im renaming this the “I Love You Too” series because every fic i’ve written so far has unintentionally ended in “i love you too” also i’ve been working on my transitions to different scenes. tell me if you think their okay!


End file.
